


Decalcomania

by Sinendipitae



Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Forbidden Love, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinendipitae/pseuds/Sinendipitae
Summary: Like everyone's lives, mine has twists and turns. With every turn there comes an emotion. With every twist there comes a thought. In this book I write out my emotions and thoughts into stories, some original and some bts related. Mostly though, they can be read as stories as you see fit. Dig deeper, glance past, write more, skip past, I don't mind. But please do take something from them, even if it's just the discovery that you do indeed love bts.





	Decalcomania

**Author's Note:**

> This could definitely be read as a Sope AU. I would not complain if it is.

Oh, isn't it wonderful to be someones joy. Be someones morning and be someones light. Isn't it wonderful to be the happiness in a world that feeds off light.

I'm lucky. I was born happy. I was born to be the sun and I found someone born as the moon.

Oh, aren't I lucky I can see him. Whatever I do, he cheers me on. Whatever he does, I smile along. Whenever I see him, my light burns brighter. Whenever he sees me, his own light, tucked safely away in his eyes, burns brighter too.

I see him and I smile. He sees me and I smile.

I love him.

But... being born the sun isn't always fun.

You see, the sun and the moon, they simply aren't meant to be.

We have two different lives, two very different personalities that live on the other sides of Earth.

I reach out to him, he reaches out to me. But I can't touch him for it was simply not meant to be.

I had another lover once. One who made me happy. 

I touched him once. The ashes still stain my hands. My tears still stain my cheeks.

I look at my moon as happy as can be. But I can never touch him, so I push him away from me.

He always comes back, saying he doesn't care. Saying that he doesn't mind not ever touching. 

What a liar he is.

I know about the tears he sheds when he's all alone.

I know about my own tears I shed seeing him hunched on his bed.

We weren't meant to be.

Oh, how happy are we.


End file.
